


WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on surveillance, Bodie's enthusiastic camera work cops a jibe from Turner who snickers "Who do you think you are - David Bailey?". </p><p>That inspired this image which is indeed, based on the <i>contact sheet</i> portrait style made famous by Bailey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/63777834@N08/8448753615/)

[ **Larger size image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/21591/21591_original.jpg)

 

stock.xchng  
'Stock illustration: film' - Ilco


End file.
